Ankle injuries commonly are of a sprain variety and the present invention is specially designed to serve as an aid in the treatment of sprains. Sprains are the tearing or stretching of a ligament. Ligaments connect bone to bone and serve to stabilize the joint, thus it is a primary function of an ankle splint to aid in the support of the joint during the natural healing process of recovering from a sprain. Sprains are classed in three degrees. A grade one sprain is a partial tear without any loss of integrity of the joint. A grade two sprain is a more extensive tear, yet the ligament is still intact. A grade three sprain is a complete tear which compromises the integrity of the joint.
Tendons connect muscles to bones. A strain is a stretching or tearing of a muscle and/or the covering of the muscle, usually without serious damage to the tendons. Inasmuch as body joints are held together by the combined action of ligaments and tendons (with the interconnecting muscles), ankle splints are intended to also provide a measure of joint integrity in the event of a strain as well as in the event of a sprain.
The most common mode of ankle injury is a sudden inversion injury with a lateral tear. The anterior talofibular ligament usually tears first. A common scenario is for a patient to appear at an emergency room or doctor's office with a history of a forced inversion injury of the foot in plantar flexion (a down and in type of injury). The ankle is swollen, painful and tender. There is usually a large area of ecchymosis, comprising hemorrhagic areas under the skin with blood under the fascia and and often extending completely to the bottom of the foot.
The treatment of choice for most ankle strains or sprains is rest (removal of body support pressure from the ankle), application of ice or other cooling medium to the ankle for the first 48 hours following injury, elevation of the injured ankle until the swelling has subsided, and compression applied to the ankle to compliment venous return and to reduce swelling and congestion. During the recovery period following a sprain in particular, especially where the sprain is of the second or third degree, it is important that the ankle be maintained in its neutral, i.e. natural, position of alignment with the leg so that the injured members are not allowed to redevelop out of position, or to foreshorten, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ankle splint useful in providing support and compression to an ankle, especially in the course of treatment of a strain or sprain of the ankle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ankle splint which maintains the foot, hence the ankle in its natural orientation during the recovery from an injury of the ankle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ankle splint having multiple features for supplying support and/or compression to the ankle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ankle splint wherein the compression support to the ankle is primarily applied to the soft tissues of the ankle.